Wanderer
by Okalouch
Summary: Alternate ending continuing from R2, Lulu x C.C. vs Lulu x Kallen : trying my best not to go OOC In this fanfic, Lelouch opts to become a nomad and while slowly revealing his survival to his friends and allies, hunts Mao since he is the last threat to his anonymity.
1. A Chance Encounter

Well, here goes the first story I've ever written. Enjoy!

* * *

Wanderer: Chapter 1  
A chance encounter

* * *

a.t.b. 5th January 2019

A lone wanderer walked down the road, his world on his shoulders.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia, walker extraordinaire. Oh how far I have fallen." Lelouch mused to himself, pulling his straw hat ever so lower to shield him from the sun.

-A few months earlier-

"This is bad! Retreat! We must retreat from here!" cried Jeremiah. _He really did it!_

"Is that… really…" Toudou couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yes… It's Zero!" said Kallen tearfully.

_And now, my comrades, the path to peace is forged; it is time for me to disappear. _Lelouch was watching his own "execution" from his newly rented room, about to begin his new life in anonymity. From the start, he had planned to disappear without a trace. How could he bear to leave his friends, the relationships he forged though this bloody fight for reconciliation? Kallen? Nunally? How could he leave them in anguish for giving him so much pain when he was fighting for their sake?

Hence, he put his Geass, which had become such a hated part of him, to use for one last time. Using the same technologies that created Jeremiah's altered body; he created a clone of himself, and forced it to adopt his persona, take over his roles, and generally be his replacement. One day, he would come clean with the people he loved, but for now, for the sake of Zero Requiem and for the world, a clone would have to suffice. After knowing that Nunally would succeed him and would have Suzaku as her knight (which ironically was his unfulfilled plan to protect his beloved sister while he adopted the persona of Zero), he left Japan, and resolved to create a new life for himself in the U.F.N., more specifically China.

_Nunnally, one day I shall come back to find you. Till then, wait for me._

* * *

-present time-

"Identification please." The border official, standing outside the gate to Luoyang called out in heavily accented Britannian. Lelouch handed over his top-notch fake passport over.

"Ah. Welcome to Luoyang, Lee Shu Mu (inspired by Suzaku's family name). What is the nature of your visit?" the official droned on lazily, comfortable in the security that a Sutherland could provide.

"I'm here to find work." _Why not? Odds are that all I'll do here is trash them at xiangqi _(Chinese Chess)

"Alright. You are welcome here, however please do not create trouble or we" he jerked his thumb at the Sutherland "will exact swift and terrible vengeance. Clear?"

"Yes sir."

_Now, to find a place to live and run my gambling empire from- _a growl escaped from his stomach. Realizing his last meal was twelve hours ago, Lelouch ducked into the nearest restaurant; ironically an outlet of Pizza Hut. _Oh the irony._

"Excuse me, can I have one small Hawaiian pizza._" _Lelouch called out. _Oh how would C.C. love this: the great hater of pizza being forced to eat it to survive? _He put down his pack and observed his surroundings, a habit borne out of his days as Zero. He saw an Indian, engaging in an animated discussion over which belonged to the more technologically advanced country with a Britannian. He noticed a model of the Shen Hu in one corner, adorned with flowers and messages. Lelouch settled into his seat, comforted by the fact that his sacrifice, though not what it seemed to be, had achieved the desired objective- that the world was at peace with itself.

"One small Hawaiian pizza?" said the waiter, a young woman with cropped brown hair. Lelouch leaned back to allow the waiter to place the pizza on the table, making eye contact-

"_Lelouch? But how?_" C.C. said over the hubbub in the restaurant. No one noticed the stunned looks they threw at each other.

"Lelouch? You must have confused me for someone else." Recovering from the shock, Lelouch pulled his straw hat lower to mask his telltale violet irises.

"Don't you lie to me!" C.C. cried out, reaching out for his hand.

_Shit! _Lelouch quickly withdrew the opening in his defenses-

But C.C. made contact first.

_Memories flashed by. Men lying on the floor, shot by their own pistols. Flesh and metal buried together under a sea of rock. A Knightmare spinning a large disk of dough. A girl with waist length lime-green hair, taking out a yellow-_

"It IS you!"

Lelouch sighed inwardly. C.C. sat opposite him, grabbed a slice and started eating.

* * *

"Don't you think that you can make it up to me so easily" C.C. said, nibbling on the last slice. "This isn't even pepperoni!"

"I didn't even offer to share this pizza- this is all I have for lunch!" Lelouch objected indignantly.

"What are you even doing here?"

Lelouch cringed. _The same as ever._ "I'm hiding? Duh?"

"But why? Why hide from us?" C.C. stopped nibbling long enough to express her doubts. "The Black Knights? Nunnaly? Kallen? Suzaku?" _Me? Weren't we accomplices, allies? The witch and the warlock?_

"I wanted to disappear. Yes, my death was necessary. But I just couldn't bear to leave everyone: I guess you could say my emotions got the better of me again" the painful words came out as memory after memory came back. "I Geassed a young attendant to take my place, and promptly left Japan under the guise of Lee Shu Mu –C.C. smirked at this point, understanding the reference- and resolved to hide away along with this cursed power until the world had largely consigned me to the history books. If I reveal myself to our old circle, who knows what their reaction will be? What if someone like Tamaki blabs?"

"That doesn't answer my question." C. her last slice, focusing her attention on the source of her confusion. _He's hiding something. Again._

"So i planned to wait and slowly reveal my presence, one at a time, making sure that the world will never hear from Lelouch Vi Britannia again." Lelouch finally relaxed at this point, not realizing until now that this had been worrying him –that he might have ended up permanently leaving his friends scarred and never being able to tell them the truth.

A long and weighty pause followed Lelouch's explanation. At this point, C.C. wasn't exactly sure how to react. She had believed him dead, and spent the month after Suzaku and Lelouch had planned Zero Requiem reconciling herself with the fact that once again, another person she had gotten attached to was leaving her. Should she slap him? Hug him? Cry? She didn't really know, and continued to stare at him with her honeyed eyes, munching on her beloved pizza.

"So what do you plan to do now that I've found out?" the witch continued nonchalantly, hair flowing in the air conditioning.

"Nothing."

"What-"

"I don't intend to ask you to come. "

"WHAT!? Why?" C.C. quickly regained her composure but left her pizza hanging.

"Firstly, I can no longer afford 3 pizzas a day, so if you really want to tag along regardless of my wishes, this will most likely be your last for a long time." At this point C.C. really wanted to slap him. How could he still crack jokes like these now, after all he has done? "Secondly, you must surely have an objective coming to Luoyang, don't you? Why else would you ditch Kallen and Ougi at their time of need; just when the Order of the Black Knights needs their leadership? Furthermore how can I be even more selfish by asking you to stay with me when I'm trying to repay the blood I've spilled?"

_Once again you're spot on…. But I can't reveal that I'm here to sort things out with Mao, who knows just where he is? And I can't cause more hurt to Lelouch, not after what he's done for me, for us, for the world… "_I'm here to investigate the remnants of the Geass Directorate; they may have left data, clues, information regarding Geass that V.V. unearthed in his short time as director."

Over the centuries, lying became almost second nature to C.C.; it was needed for survival. She never had any qualms about telling lies, so why was this one so hard?

"I wish you good luck with that." Never being one for teary goodbyes, Lelouch made to leave, but not before C.C. caught him.

"Wait! At least come to my apartment. You let me stay for so long at your house, it's only fair that I let you stay at mine."

_Since I still need a place to rest for the night… _"Alright."

* * *

"I see you haven't lost your taste" Lelouch commented, staring at all the Cheese-kuns lying around the small room.

"What did you expect, life-size posters of you topless all around?" said C.C. with her signature smile- the one she always wore then teasing Lelouch, her second most favorite pastime.

Lelouch actually blushed at this, but countered. "Not really, I expected portraits of Milly and Kallen."

C.C. was momentarily stunned at these words. _Lelouch fighting back at me? That's new…_

_What on earth am I doing? _Lelouch himself was confused by his actions.

An awkward silence ensued.

"So why did you want me to stay over?" asked Lelouch, knowing that C.C. was not the sentimental type.

C.C. was frank. "I lied to you back there. My real objective here is to deal with Mao."

"Wh-"

"Wait. The reason I told you here is because this room is effectively Geass-proof – courtesy of the Geass Directorate. Or what's left of it. The technology that gave rise to Jeremiah Gottwald's current left eye was immortalized into a portable form, something that some of these Cheese-kuns have. " She smirked at the fact that for once, her beloved plushies actually had some tactical value. "I'm sure you understand my actions now."

Naturally the moment C.C. mentioned the Counter Geass technology – originally used to assassinate him – all the pieces became clear. "Still, you haven't explained why you need all these cheese-kuns."

"That's because Mao's out to revive the Geass Directorate."

At this point Lelouch realized just how many details he was lacking and gave up, sinking into the embrace of a nearby Cheese-kun.

"Somehow, he got into his head that if he assumed my old role, I would be impressed and return to him. Of course he's wrong, but if the Directorate is revived, and under the control of that sad child-"

"-The world could be plunged into war again. Using the power of Geass." Lelouch completed the sentence. Of course he knew the danger of Geass; it had caused him far too much hurt in the past."But how is he even alive?"

"That I shall save for another time. Let's just say that a few poor fools reawoke him."

Lelouch raised a hypothetical eyebrow. "Still, why did this escape my notice, and how do you know about it?"

"Simple. Because he's been going at it alone, until recently. And because he confronted me just yesterday, asking me to join him."

Lelouch chuckled. "Now how did you get out of that? By performing another instantaneous wardrobe change?"

"Close, but not close enough. You left out the part where I hid in the men's room." C.C. replied with a mischievous smile. She pointed at Lelouch's resigned face. "What's with that reaction?"

"Nothing." _100% what I expected from you: another wild solution that has absolutely no regard for social norms or laws._ "But how does he plan on reviving the Directorate? And how do you plan to stop him?" _Just how alike are we… wait, what am I thinking?_

"He's going to steal either my Code or Charles' Code. How I do not know. The simple way to stop him would be to disappear; he'll be forced to go for Charles', which we both know is impossible." _At least in theory._ "However, I plan to remove his Geass."

"Well then, I hope you don't mind me taking one of your Cheese-kuns for revenge." And just like that, he fell asleep in the embrace of a Cheese-kun bean bag.

_Why must he look so cute when he sleeps… _One of the reasons why C.C. made Lelouch sleep on the couch back in the Ashford mansion- it gave her a full view of him when he slept.

* * *

"Wake uppppppppppppppp" shouted C.C., bouncing on top of Lelouch.

_How can she possibly be awake earlier than me? Was I drugged or something? _"Get off me! Remove your huge mass from me this instant-" Lelouch received a tuft of hair in his mouth in exchange for his outrage. "- pwwffpwppwfwfwfu"

"URGH MY HAIRRRR"C.C. freaked at the sight of her precious, pristine waist-length lime-green hair in the mouth of a 17-year old ex-emperor and yanked it out, brushing the tips straight. "Just get up!"

"Alright…"Lelouch mumbled as he rose from his stupor, opening his eyes. He quickly shut them back, cheeks flushed bright red again. "Why are you topless?"

"I'm changing for work? This is how I normally dress when I'm here anyway." C.C. snapped back, irritable at the need to wake early to hold on to her place among her beloved Cheese-kun and pepperoni pizzas. "Put these on."

She tossed him an employee uniform, belonging to Pizza Hut.

"You're coming along with me!" That teasing smile, so reminiscent of Milly's, convinced Lelouch that today was going to be hell. However, being the gracious Britannian gentleman he was raised to be, he went along with C.C.'s plan, knowing that it would involve no more than pizza.

* * *

ARRRRRRRRGH

I'm sorry if i went too far OOC, this is my first fanfic

please comment!

**cj4675: **Thanks for pointing out the factual error ._. can't believe i didn't notice it *hangs head in shame* Never mind, hopefully I fixed it. Don't worry, I have a solution :)


	2. Resemblance of Normalcy

Sorry for the long update... ARRRGH I HATE EXAMS  
and i have another one after this weeks' hols...  
oh well. enjoy!

* * *

Wanderer: Chapter 2

Resemblance of Normalcy

* * *

"Two pepperoni pizzas! With extra cheese!" called the brown-haired waiter from the door, who was of course C.C.

_I know that my cooking skills are decent, but to volunteer me as a waiter just to get some more Cheese-kun merchandise..._ Lelouch continued fuming for a large part of the day. _Besides, how can she indulge herself like this when Mao is still a threat?_

_How does C.C. even work?_

A question that Lelouch still hadn't found the answer to.

_Why not observe her for one day? She's always been the one watching at me in the past._

And so began the analysis of C.C.

_Observation 1: She keeps her cap low, just above her fringe  
Deduction: Hiding from Mao? or remnant from her slave girl days?_

_Observation 2: Often steals pepperoni off the pizza or from the ingredients store  
Deduction: Plain obvious._

_Observation 3: Back straight, (considerable) chest out, tray of pizza held high when serving  
Deduction: Pride? Her current flashy self? Or just sniffing at the pizza before serving it?_

_Observation 4: Face permanently kept emotionless except when enjoying pizza  
Deduction: Thought? Numbing herself to her past? Cutting everyone off? Or just past the point of emotion?_

_Observation 5: Loves to poke-_

"How long are you going to stand there staring at me? Get back to making my pizzas!" came from the object of his attention. Lelouch snapped out of his reverie and carried on serving his de facto master, all the while thinking about what he had seen, and what he was going to do one this was all over.

* * *

"AHHHHH" shouted Lelouch, finally free from the longest bout of cooking he had ever done in his life, and with some more cash in his pocket; not that he needed any of it since he still had several bank accounts' worth of money. Resigned to his fate for the rest of the day, he asked:"So where are you going to drag me to for the rest of the day?"

Naturally C.C. had her cheeky ideas when it came to free time with Lelouch. Still, not like he would accept any of them, hence she used her considerable "persuasion" skills and her willfulness to "convince" him to come. "Oh nowhere in particular, just this giant exhibition that's being held nearby." she quipped with a wink.

"And what is this exhibition about, may I ask?"

"You'll know when you get there!"

Naturally C.C., being C.C. who loved to rush ahead at her own pace with no regard for others when her personal interests were at stake, left Lelouch scrambling in the dirt trying to follow her. _I wonder what could pique her interest so much. Then again, isn't this how she normally carries herself?_ Lelouch thought with a sigh.

* * *

It was, of course, a huge pizza-making exhibition, featuring the greatest pizza bakers from across the U.F.N., and all C.C. wanted to do was to get a slice, un-athletic Lelouch in tow or not. Lelouch, of course, hated the whole thing as a gigantic waste of time, but had no choice but to follow if he wanted to keep her as an ally. Before long, C.C. started to run off on her own.

"There's a pizza bake-off over there! come on!"

_Damn her! She knows my physical condition and yet she has to run off on her own!_ Still, all Lelouch could do was run, and run he did; all 10 meters of it. Plunging headfirst into the crowd, C.C. soon disappeared without a trace and without a care, leaving Lelouch dazed and breathless. 10 minutes later, Lelouch recovered enough to follow.

"And the record goes to Ayase-san with a 20 yard pizza!"

...

_No screams of people being shoved. No shouts at mysterious green-haired intruders to get off the pizza._

_No missing pizza._

_Crap._

Lelouch ran out of the convention hall. Sure enough, a dazed security guard was lying on the carpet. Lelouch quickly shook him awake.

"Did you see a long green-haired girl being taken out of here?" He lost his patience and took off his contacts. "DID YOU?"

"Yes I did. She was being dragged by five men. In that direction." The guard pointed vaguely at the back of the hall-and was left there to wonder what had just happened to him. Meanwhile, Lelouch spent the time it took for his weakened legs to take him there plotting how best to disarm and subdue five possibly heavily armed men with nothing except a disctrated hostage and a pair of eyes with the ability to command anyone. _No, I should assume that they are prepared against most forms of Geass, seeing as they know of the importance of C.C.; who else would kidnap a young innocent-looking girl that looks like she's from the lower depths of society with that Pizza-Hut uniform on? _Lelouch turned around the corner-

_Oh crap._

Mao stood there, hand over C.C.'s forehead. Strangely enough, C.C. was making no attempt to free herself. Around the pair, four armed men stood guard. One of them immediately noticed a long and lanky teenager staring at them. With bright red eyes.

"Boss, there's someone over there with a Geass."

With no time to react before Mao would undoubtedly order his death, Lelouch simply ordered the guards to shoot themselves in the chin. Blood splattered everywhere.

"You sure love your gore. Why can't you just leave C.C. and I alone?" Mao complained loudly, obviously indignant that his "alone time" with C.C. was interrupted. "Just go away and play with your little countries! Wait. How are you even alive?"

"Firstly, C.C. is my witch. No one is allowed to place their hands on her without my permission. Like what you are doing right now. Secondly, why should i answer you? Finally, please release her before I snap my fingers."

"And what's going to happen if you snap your fingers? You're not exactly all-powerful here, seeing as you're not emperor anymore and your Geass won't work on anyone here!"

_I guessed as much. He has Charles' code. How? Shouldn't it be locked up in C's world? How on earth is Mao even alive anyway?_

"This will happen."Lelouch snapped his fingers.

The sound carried itself throughout the back lot.

"ARRRRRRRRRHG" cried Mao, jeering. "OHHHH. AAAAH. Hey wait, why am I screaming? Nothing's happening! What are you gonna do now?"

Lelouch didn't need to do anything.

Suddenly, people started to appear out of nowhere and started grabbing at Mao. Every single person who took part was, at some time, Geassed by Lelouch as an all-round emergency plan where the last person who spoke within 5 meters of him would be dragged to the city's outskirts. To his credit, Mao did his best to fight them off, but when your dominant hand is occupied there is'nt much you can do to stop an incoming horde. He was quickly dragged off, leaving C.C. standing, or rather falling.

"Are you alright, witch?" Lelouch quickly ran over to catch her.

"I'm alright master. Sorry to cause worry for you."

_Wait what?_

_Damn._

C.C. had lost her memories. Again.

"It's alright, you caused no damage. Do you remember what happened just now? Or before?"

_Damn you Mao. How did you manage to manipulate her Code?_

"My last memory is of a pink-haired girl, master. After that I do not remember anything, right up to when that white-haired man was being dragged away."

_I need to get to Jeremiah. He's the only former member of the Directorate left who can help me._

_Hang in there C.C., I'm coming to get you back._

* * *

DAMNIT WHY WAS THIS CHAPTER SOOO MUCH WRITER'S BLOCK  
once again, sorry for taking so long, I was distracted by exams and school and forgot about this orz  
Hopefully I can take advantage of this week's holiday and finish off Lelouch's return to Japan :)


End file.
